paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Attraction
The 'Cosmic Attraction' event is an event that started on April 12, 2013, and lasts for 7 days. During this event you have to build certain structures to earn points, which you can in turn exchange for other rewards. Description Ingame PI-Blog: Dear friends, on this day 52 years ago the first manned space flight happened! We decided to celebrate it on the Island and started a new event, during which you'll be able to construct special cosmic buildings! Open the chests that contain certificates for the buildings, make necessary maintenance and gain points. You'll be rewarded in the end of the event! Earning Points You can earn points in the following ways: Collect income from a Bungalow => 2 points with circa 50% drop rate You can collect at 70% of the accumulation time (42 minutes -> up to 30 collections per day realistic). 7*30 collections -> 210 collections during the entire event -> 210 points per Bunglow *15 Bungalows -> 3150 Points Collect income from a Café => 10 points with 100% drop rate You can collect at 70% of the accumulation time (3 hours and 30 minutes -> 6 collections per day realistic). 7*6 collections -> 42 collections during the entire event -> 420 points per Café *20 Cafés -> 8400 Points Collect income from a Meteorite Attraction => 170 points with 100% drop rate You can collect at 70% of the accumulation time (12 hours and 15 minutes -> nearly 2 collections per day realistic) 7*2 collections -> 13 collections during the entire event (last collection not in time) -> 2210 Points *3 Meteorite Attractions -> 6630 Points Building a Jupiter Attraction => 1330 points with 100% drop rate The Jupiter Attraction can be built during the Cosmic Attraction event by clicking on the Hut Button inside the event window. The button has a small letter 'i' in the corner, which means it contains information about the event. This is the best method for obtaining points using €. By using a Large Economy Scroll to make this purchase, the cost is reduced to 55€, which yields 24+ gravity points per € spent. This is better than buying Oaks or directly buying points, as described below. Demolishing a Oak => 20 points with 100% drop rate If you need just a few Points to reach your target, you can invest in Oaks. (20 points per €) Buying Points: 5€ => 104 points By tapping on the chest you want to claim, then tapping the Gravity Point cost button at the bottom-center of the display. You then must choose the "Buy" button and adjust the slider to choose the number of GP you wish to buy. The cost in piastries will be displayed at the bottom of the screen on the green button. Select this button to complete the purchase. This should be a last resort, but it is a better rate than building and destroying Oak trees. Rewards You can buy rewards for certain amounts of point. Next is a price list: Scholar's Chest - 1,000 points *Large time scroll *Large profit scroll (x2) *Medium time scroll (x3) Specialist's Chest - 4,000 points *Small economy scroll (x2) *Large time scroll (x5) *Large profit scroll (x6) Expert's Chest - 8,000 points *Golden Astronaut *Large economy scroll *Free repair scroll (x5) *Free upgrade scroll (x4) Master's Chest - 10,000 points *Enterprise 0.1 Amusement Ride *Large economy scroll *Free upgrade scroll Buildings Related Special Award As of version 2.2.1 one special awards was added which related to this event. Category:Special Events